


Dreamcatcher

by stillskies



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya used to have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 11-13-2006

When he had first been taken to the shop, he’d dreamt of Kei. Beautiful dreams of days that had long since passed, of skipping lessons in the main house to lounge on the grass, of languid conversations and childhood promises of forever which never failed to melt away into nightmarish visions of fire and her screams echoing along the walls. 

He’d dealt with each in kind, thrashing about and making helpless noises because there wasn’t anything he could do, and it hurt because she was in pain and he couldn’t help her. He would wake with tears running down his cheeks and his heart pounding in his chest.

His eyes would immediately turn to the bed across the room, only to find his roommate resting peacefully amongst the sheets, snoring softly. Kazahaya would shake his head and fall into a dreamless sleep every time.

The dreams stopped after a month or so, and he slept peacefully. He began to dream of other things, such as getting his own place or showing up Rikuo, never knowing how his roommate would ghost fingers over his forehead as he slept.


End file.
